Although numerous processes have been used in the past to manufacture acetone, today most of the world's acetone is obtained as a coproduct of phenol production by the cumene process. In this process benzene is alkylated with propylene to produce cumene, which in turn is oxidized to cumene hydroperoxide. The latter compound is cleaved to yield phenol and acetone.
Acetone not produced by the cumene process is obtained primarily by the dehydrogenation of isopropyl alcohol. This reaction, which requires a catalyst, is straightforward and reportedly gives good yields. The necessary isopropyl alcohol feed generally is produced from propylene.
Thus, almost the entire world production of acetone is dependent on propylene as a hydrocarbon source. Since propylene is produced from natural gas liquids or refinery streams, its price has shown considerable volatility. This instability has impacted the economics of acetone manufacture.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to minimize the disadvantages of existing commercial processes for acetone. One priority is to free producers from their dependence on propylene. Another goal is to provide a process in which acetone is the primary product. Additionally, high efficiency is a target of any new technology. These and other objects, features, and advantages will be apparent from the following description.